Una Cita Muy Particular
by CrimsonMizzle
Summary: U.A... Serena tiene una incómoda cita al ginecólogo...


**Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, corresponden a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía**

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

**Una Cita Muy Particular**

_Por CrimsonMizzle_

.  
Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

Los asientos eran muy incómodos según su parecer, el color de las paredes horrendo… y ni que decir de la decoración… a su gusto era horriblemente aburrido y sin vida.

—Acaso el estar en un hospital, no es ya deprimente… como para tener que soportar tan fea decoración —murmuró bajito.

—Decía algo señorita —preguntó la enfermera, que creyó oír a Serena mascullar algo— ¿necesita alguna cosa?

—Ehhh… no… nada, solo hablaba conmigo misma —la enfermera la miró en forma extraña.

(_**Genial, pensará que estoy loca… aunque no es del todo mentira… y que me importa lo que piense de mi… vieja entrometida**_) —pensó mentalmente.

Tomó su móvil y comenzó a marcar… era la decima quinta vez que lo intentaba… pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, solo la desviaba al buzón de mensajería.

—¡Rayos!… justo hoy —suspiró y cerró los ojos— supongo que Mina se debe haber olvidado.

Observó a la enfermera que hablaba por teléfono sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Está bien doctor, yo se lo comunicaré. Hasta pronto —cortó el llamado la enfermera.

—Señorita Tsukino, el doctor se retrasó producto del tráfico, aunque dijo que en 15 minutos más llegaría. Lo va a esperar o posterga la cita para mañana.

Por un momento estuvo tentada a cancelar la cita… por ella nunca hubiese acudido… pero pronto algo le recordó porque estaba ahí y la desesperación que le provocaba se lo impidió.

—Lo esperaré… pero iré un momento a la cafetería —se levantó y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Compró un café y un brownie de chocolate. Se dirigió a una mesa frente a un gran ventanal, donde se sentó a contemplar el hermoso jardín que desde ahí se podía apreciar. De pronto su vista se dirigió a la mesa continua. En ella había un hombre muy guapo de cabellos negro, tez blanca, labios perfectos, unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo de infarto… en otras palabras estaba para comérselo.

(_**Diosito mándame uno así… igualito para mi cumpleaños o navidad por favorcito… te prometo que nunca más te pido algo… pero mándamelo por favoooooooor**_)

Serena lo miró descaradamente, devorándolo con la mirada. De pronto miró la mesa para ver que lo mantenía tan concentrado…

—¿Un crucigrama? En esta época quien se entretiene con eso —murmuró incrédula.

Continúo mirándolo detenidamente, observó que vestía pantalones y calzado negros, camisa azul a tono con sus bellos ojos, gafas de sol en la cabeza y a su lado un pequeño maletín de laptop.

En ese momento el hombre levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente unos segundos, luego continuó con su actividad. Serena, avergonzada giró la cabeza bruscamente dedicándose a observar nuevamente por el ventanal, cuando sintió que corrían la silla que tenía en frente.

—¡Hola bombón!, ¿me puedo sentar? —preguntó ya instalado en la silla.

—Eh… eh… si —balbuceó avergonzada.

—Y bien bomboncito ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cuándo qué?

—Cuándo me regresas la ropa… o crees que no sentí que me desnudaste con la mirada.

Serena, queriendo ser tragada por la tierra en ese instante, quiso decir algo en su defensa, pero no tenía justificación… no tenía palabras… a decir verdad en ese momento no tenía nada en el cerebro más que una cosa… que empezaba con S y terminaba en exo.

—¿Qué hace un bombón como tú? en un lugar como este —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ve…vengo a control —el moreno enarcó una ceja, por un momento dudó que fuera cierto— control oftalmológico —dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Ahhh… ¿algo serio?

—Nop… mmm… eh… creo que necesito lentes —respondió sin ánimo— ¿Y tú?

—Bueno yo… —Serena recordó la cita y miró su reloj.

—Debo irme, estoy retrasada. ¡Un gusto conocerte! —salió corriendo.

De pronto recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre al guapo hombre, se devolvió a la cafetería pero él, ya no estaba.

—¡Demasiado bueno para ser real! —se lamentó y suspiró derrotada, regresando a la sala de espera.

—Señorita Tsukino, el doctor ya llegó en un momento la hará pasar.

Después de dos minutos, la enfermera le anunció que podía ingresar. Entró sumamente nerviosa.

—¡Mierda! —murmuró, cuando vio a su apuesto príncipe frente a ella, quiso salir corriendo. Se volteó para abrir la puerta y arrancar, pero un fuerte brazo en la puerta bloqueó su escape. No le quedó otra que voltearse, aunque no lo miró… su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

—Así que cita con el oftalmólogo ¿eh? —el hombre se apoyó en la puerta y cruzó de brazos.

Serena lo miró desafiante.

—Atrapado en el tráfico ¿no? —enarcó una ceja.

—Bueno, los dos somos un par de mentirosos —justificó sonriendo.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigió al escritorio, donde la sentó y luego hizo lo mismo frente a ella —miró el nombre en la ficha de la joven.

—Y ¿qué te trae por aquí? Serena.

—Bueno… yo… este… mmm… tengounainfecciónquemeestáma tando —habló tan rápido como pudo, sin siquiera respirar.

—Perdón bombón, pero no te entendí ni J.

—No dije ninguna palabra con J —respondió inocentemente.

—Es solo un decir preciosa. Ahora, dime más calmada que te sucede.

—Tengo una infección que me está matando —habló roja como tomate, sin despegar la vista del escritorio— Mi amiga Mina dice que pueden ser… mmm… como era… champiñones… setas… callampitas… —el moreno enarcó una ceja.

—Mmm… ah, quieres decir hongos.

—¡Eso!

—Y esa infección te dio ¿desde cuándo?

—No lo sé… desperté así ayer en la mañana.

—¿Estás embarazada?

—¡NOO!

—¿Tuviste sexo la noche anterior?

—Nop.

—¿Tomas la píldora?

—Nop.

—¿Eres virgen?

—Sí —apenas susurró muerta de la vergüenza y el moreno sonrió.

—¿Eres lesbiana?

—¡NO!

—¿Tienes novio?

—No.

—¿Quieres uno? —más que a pregunta en realidad se oyó a ofrecimiento.

—¡Sí! —de pronto reaccionó y frunció el entrecejo— ¿esas son preguntas prudentes? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Nop… pero quería saberlo —le guiñó un ojo— Entonces a la camilla bomboncito que vamos a dar un vistazo —una pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¿Y es necesario? —preguntó entre avergonzada y asustada— no me puede recetar algo así no más.

—Nop, tengo que ver.

Serena se dirigió al biombo a preparase y se acostó en la camilla.

—Una pierna en cada una —palmoteó las posaderas de piernas.

Serena abrió los ojos como plato y se sentó.

—Mejor me voy… total se me tendrá que pasar la comezón.

—Eh, eh, eh, ¡alto ahí! —la retuvo apoyando una mano en su pecho y la volvió a recostar— tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada malo… al menos por el momento…

Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando los abrió se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules y la vergüenza se fue al carajo. Después de unos minutos la rubia cedió y se abrió de piernas.

—¡Uy Bombón! tienes a todos los pitufos viviendo aquí… una población de hongos —soltó una carcajada.

—Podrías apurarte, por favor… no es nada agradable esta situación —gruñó avergonzada y molesta.

—¡Lástima!… yo lo estoy disfrutando —Serena rodó los ojos.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

_**Después de unos minutos…**_

—Bien, ya puedes vestirte bombón.

—Te voy a recetar este ungüento para aliviar la comezón y este antibacterial para eliminar esos pitufos.

Serena tomó la receta y las muestras médicas se levantó y salió a mil por horas sin siquiera despedirse.

—¡BOMBON! Y ¿MI BESITO? —gritó desde la consulta.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

Sacó una botella de soda del refrigerador, se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Miró toda la sala, se sintió a gusto con lo que veía. Las paredes eran en un tono beige y la decoración neoclásica… todo era perfecto según ella. A excepción de una cosa. Estaba vacío… el apartamento estaba vacío… al igual que su vida.

Rinnnnnnnngggggggggg rinnnnnnnnngggggggggg rinnnnnnnnggggggg

—¿Quién podrá ser? —se levantó a abrir la puerta.

—¿TUUUU? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Te extrañaba!… además se te olvidó despedirte —entró sin invitación— ¡lindo apartamento!, bombón.

—¿Cómo supiste donde vivía? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La ficha médica… solo me falta saber la talla de tu brasier… aunque la deduzco —gesticuló con las manos a escasos centímetros de los senos de la joven —la rubia mordió su labio inferior avergonzada y el ahogó un gemido al ver ese acto.

Quedaron frente a frente y Seiya le devolvía la mirada que horas antes le había dado la rubia. Era él quien ahora la desnudaba con la mirada. Se veía realmente hermosa… pequeña, proporciones perfectas a su estatura, su rubia cabellera suelta y revuelta, una camisola cortita de color celeste al igual que sus ojos… era un deleite a sus ojos… un bombón sexy… salvo por sus pantuflas de conejito.

—Te han dicho que te pareces a Pitufina —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Si me estás molestando por lo de los honguitos… no me hace gracia —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—No bomboncito, hablaba en serio… ella es muy bonita, rubia y azul… igualita a ti.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mmm… ya te dije… te extrañaba y se te olvidó despedirte.

—Bueno, muchas gracias y adiós. Ahora ten la amabilidad de salir por favor —señaló la puerta.

—¡No quiero! —se acomodó en el sofá y palmoteó el cojín a su lado para que ella lo acompañara.

—Yo estoy cansada, mañana tengo clases en la universidad y quiero descansar.

—Por mi ningún problema, tú descansas y yo te cuido.

—¡A no!… yo descanso y tú te vas —Seiya hizo un puchero.

—Me voy solo si me das un besito —estiró la boquita.

—Primero me corto las venas —el hombre abrió su maletín y sacó un bisturí, entregándoselo.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó anonadada.

—Para que te cortes las venas y después me des mi besito… si quieres luego te llevo al hospital o te desangras… ¡eso es opción tuya! —volvió a estirar la boca y cerró los ojos.

Pero en vez de recibir un beso, recibió una bofetada en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó sobándose el área dolorida.

—Para que aprendas a respetar a una mujer.

—Pero si yo te respeto… tanto como a mi madre… por cierto entre nos… mi mamá era prostituta.

Serena se golpeó la frente con una mano.

—¿Por qué? me quieres torturar —preguntó atormentada.

—No quiero torturarte… bueno si quizás un poquito… mmm… quizás masacrarte… pero cuando se vayan los honguitos —chocaba sus dos dedos índices, con la vista fija en ellos.

—Idiota… pervertido —reprochó— entonces dime ¿qué quieres?

—Una cita contigo.

—¿De verdad? y ¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustas… te pareces a Pitufina… y desde pequeño ha sido mi fetiche —¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

—¡NO!… no voy a salir contigo… no te conozco —en realidad ganas no le faltaban, lo que le sobraba era vergüenza.

—Pero yo a ti si… te conozco profundamente —señaló irónico— Me llamo Seiya Kou, soy el ginecólogo más guapo de Japón, estoy enamorado de Pitufina y adoro los bombones… ahora ¿qué me dices?

—¡NO!, ya te dije… no voy a salir contigo.

—¡Por favor! —colocó cara de cordero degollado— por favorcito dime que sí.

—No.

—Porfisssssss.

—Nop.

—Si no sales conmigo me suicido —amenazó serio.

—¡No lo harías!

—Sí que lo haré… me tomaré dos aspirinas o me ahorcaré con un elástico… tú decides —Serena soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Sip, un idiota desesperado por una cita contigo —bateo sus pestañas y la miró con ojos de idiota enamorado.

—¡Está bien! —suspiró derrotada— pero no quiero que me llames más Pitufina ¿entendido?

—Prometido, Bombón Pitufina —Serena cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es hora de irte —el moreno colocó boca de pato, miró el reloj mural.

—¡Santas calabacitas tiernas! que tarde es… no me darías asilo esta noche en tu apartamentito.

—Por qué mejor no te doy una patada en el culo —cruzó los brazos.

—Bombón, esas no son palabras de una señorita como tú.

—Y pedir alojamiento a una desconocida… con tus malas intenciones, tampoco es de caballeros.

—Mmm… ahí te equivocas, primero no eres una desconocida, te conozco bastante bien —sonrió pícaramente— segundo no tengo malas intenciones, bueno un poco degeneradas, pero no malas… y tercero tampoco soy un caballero, por lo que me dicen generalmente soy un cerdo —respondió sinceramente.

—Y no te da vergüenza —reprochó molesta.

—Nop, porque yo no soy ningún Oing, oing —simulando un cerdito— cerdo.

—Mejor te vas y mañana veremos… por cierto yo quiero a un caballero… no a un cerdo.

—Te prometo bombón que seré un perfecto "gentleman"

—Eso espero —lo acompañó hasta la puerta, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

Serena cerró la puerta idiotizada.

—¡Gracias! Por mandarme ese crimen andante… prometo sacarle el mejor provecho posible.

Seiya cantaba feliz, mientras se dirigía a su carro.

—Cerdito hoy, cerdito mañana, cerdito toda la semana… cerdito cenará bomboncito esta semana… mmm… lástima, podría haber sido hoy… creo que ahora comprendo a Gargamel… "odio los pitufos".

.

.

ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ .•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸. ஐ

.

.


End file.
